


Try My Best

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [90]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Making Albert captain seemed like a good idea until Spot got hurt right before their semi-final game.





	Try My Best

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from My Boys

Albert glared at Spot, who was sitting on the couch, wrapped knee supported by the coffee table. 

“You couldn’t have blown your knee out AFTER Saturday?!” Albert folded his arms and glared at Spot as Racer fussed about, trying to ensure that his boyfriend was as comfortable as possible.

“Do you need some ice?” the blonde asked, eyes shining with his worry.

“I’m -” Spot started to respond but the younger man was already heading into the kitchen to put together an ice pack.

“Davey can take his place.” Jack tried to assure Albert.

“We play to WIN, Kelly.” Albert replied, “This isn’t a game.”

“Are we still talking about soccer?” David asked, confused by how serious the red-head was about this.

“This is the semi-final.” Albert glared, “We win, we make the finals. And because Spot had to go and get hurt, we’re down someone.”

“I’m sure he can keep up.” Jack replied.

“You are aware that we’re playing the Delanceys and their crew tomorrow, right?!” Albert directed his glare back at Spot.

“David’s our only hope, Albie.” Racer replied, trying to calm his best friend as he set the large ice pack on Spot’s knee.

“Are you gonna be good?” Albert turned his attention to David, “Because Racer’s really good.”

“I’m gonna be….” David struggled with how to respond, not sure why Albert was taking four-on-four soccer so seriously, “I’m gonna try my best.”

“Oh, he’s one of those people who says stupid things like that.” Albert glared at Jack, turning his attention back to Racer, he said, “You need to bring your A-Game with you tomorrow. Spot, you’re staying home tomorrow. I don’t need you distracting him.”

“I literally cannot move without his help.” Spot replied, glaring at his boyfriend’s best friend.

“Then I suggest you wear a diaper tomorrow.” Albert shot back, turning on heel and heading for the door, “Jack, make sure Davey is good to go.”

Once the door shut after him, Jack turned to Racer, “We are not making him captain next year.”

Racer simply nodded in agreement before Spot whined at him, wanting his undivided attention.

“Better do what he said,” Racer gestured for Jack and David to leave.

“Need us to pick up some Depends for you, Spot?” Jack smirked, laughing at the murderous look on the shorter man’s face.

“Get out, Kelly.” Spot growled, glaring as a cackling Jack led David out of the apartment.

Racer giggled to himself, before standing up and heading to the kitchen to make mac and cheese, Spot’s favorite comfort food.


End file.
